domofandomcom-20200214-history
Pet (Permanent)
Pets are obtained via the Vending Machines placed within Eversun City, Darkdale, and Collington via the usage of a Pet Token purchased from the Item Mall of the respective hosting company. Using the token at the Vending Machines will give you a random egg of one of the six elemental traits. Pets can only be vended by using a Pet Hibernation Box, but they may also be traded between players. A special space in the trade window is reserved for such trades. Eggs are able to evolve into the actual pet at level 10 via the usage of an Evolution Item purchased from Pet Shop Paula at any of the three main towns. Further evolutions occur at levels 40 and finally 60*. The Pet Naming Tag obtainable through the Item Mall allows the user to rename their pet. Types There are currently six types of pet, each with its corresponding element. Special Edition Pets are the same pets but with different skins (up to 3 Special Edition pets per type). The SE pets are only obtainable via Item Mall promotions and pet exchanges within the game. Other than a different appearance, SE pets are the same as Original ones. For more information on their stats and pictures, please see the individual pages below: *Baby Girl Lily: The Non-Elemental pet evolved from the Love Egg. *Cecil the Sea Serpent: The Water pet evolved from the Sapphire Egg. *Coco the Cactus: The Wood pet evolved from the Jade Egg. *Frank the Firebat Cat: The Fire pet evolved from the Ruby Egg. *Goldie the Mechanical Bear: The Metal pet evolved from the Metal Egg. *Willy the Wild Boar: The Earth pet evolved from the Rock Egg. Notes: * All pets will have a magic accuracy and magic evasion of 0. This can be increased with Musician's skills' Pet Training Song and Pet Prayer. * Each pet requires its own amount of experience points to level. Evolution When a pet reaches a certain level, a pet can evolve into a stronger creature. You can evolve a pet by going to the Pet Shop and clicking on Pet Evolution, if you have the correct Evolution Stone and the pet is the correct level. * At level 10 the Pet can hatch from its egg using an Elementary Evolution Stone which can be purchased from Pet Shop Paula. * At level 40 the Pet can evolve into a stronger form using an Intermediate Evolution Stone. This stone can be purchased from the Item Mall. * At level 60 the Pet can evolve into an even later stage, making all pets but Coco the Cactus and Baby Girl Lily mountable. Items Pets can be given items to equip, though there are none of such items currently in any English version of the game. There will, however, be equipment items such as saddles to mount the pets when it has reached the last evolution stage. However, the Love Pet and Jade Pet cannot be mounted. Pet items currently available are consumables and are purchased from Pet Shop Paula, the Item Mall or won in Seizer's Palace. For a list of these, see Pet Items. Revival When a pet dies, you will have to revive it using one of the few given ways: * The most commonly used way is to go to a NPC with the Heal Pet ability (Benny Marshall and Pet Shop Paula). Reviving pets this way will cost a certain amount of gold, equal to the level of the pet multiplied by the evolution factor. * The evolution factor of the first form of the pet (level 1 - 10) is 20 gold, so if you want to revive a level 2 pet, it will cost you 2 * 20 = 40 gold. * The evolution factor of the second form of the pet (level 11 - 40) is 50 gold, so if you want to revive a level 12 pet, it will cost you 12 * 50 = 600 gold. * Pets can also be revived using the Musician skill Ressurrect Pet. Loyalty When you first attain a pet, it will have 100 loyalty (the maximum); however, this amount declines. Every 24 hours (real time, not ingame), loyalty will drop by 1 point. When the pet dies, its loyalty will decrease by 10 each time; when you die with the pet summoned, it will decrease by 10. Pet loyalty can be restored by playing with the pet, restoring 1 loyalty point every few minutes: * Level 10: ~3 minutes * Level 20: ~5 minutes * Level 30: ~8 minutes * Level 40: ~10 minutes * Level 50: ~12 minutes * Level 60: ~15 minutes It is also possible to restore loyalty by feeding the pet using one of the various pet foods such as Pet Treat for 2 point, or by using a Fidelity Fruit for 30 points. When a pet's loyalty drops below 60, it will stop obeying your orders. After level 50 and below, it has a chance to permanently leave you to look for a better owner when he dies. This chance increases as loyalty decreases. Using a Pet Hibernation Box will prevent the pet from losing loyalty points every 24 hours. Pet Riding Once your pet reaches level 60 and has evolved, you will be able to ride them with a Pet Saddle. A Pet Saddle can be obtained from the item mall of the host. There are a few benefits that come with riding a pet: *You and your pet are able to attack while mounted. *You will be the only one taking damage and not the pet. *Movement speed is increased by 5. Pet Saddles only last for 2 hours, after you will be dismounted. Going offline also cancels the effect. See also *Pet Commands *Pets Chart *Vanity Pet *Sweetheart Eggsploiter References *Xelescence's Pet Information Compilation thread (AeriaGames Forums) *Japanese DoMO Wiki (Translated) *[http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=58071 Xilady's Pet thread (Images mainly) (AeriaGames Forums)] Category: Pets